Dragon Slayer
by Skumar28
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is not only the mother to dragons, but also the mother to 17 year old Anais, the girl with dragon blood; having the power and ferocity of a dragon, also being the heir to the throne. On her visit to the North, she meets a certain someone she's been seeing in her dreams, BranxOC Sexual Themes and Mild Language
1. Mother's Little Dragon-1

As I pulled back the arrow, I stared at the target for a moment. She was watching. I let go. The arrow flew directly in the middle of the eye. I quickly pulled out another arrow, and shot it at the target. The next target was further away, and already had an arrow stuck deep into it. As I pulled my last arrow back, I made sure to aim right where that other arrow was. It flew, and pierced the arrow straight through. I turned around to see my mother. Her silver white hair was pulled back into a simple braid, and she wore a simple blue Valyrian dress. It matched her eyes. She reached out her hand.

"Come, my daughter. Walk with me", she called. I put down my bow and took her hand. "I feel like it is time I talk to you." Oh no. I gulped.

"About what?"

"About your true nature. About your brothers. About me. Where to begin? Oh yes, I started out as Khaleesi of the Dothraki; wife of Khal Drogo. I was foolish enough to believe that I could use dark magic to safe my son and my husband, and as a result, I ended up losing both of them."

"What's your point? I already know this", I snapped. Mother stopped walking and looking right into my eyes with her blue sapphires.

"Lesson number one. Never use magic... dark magic. It's unnatural and will only leave to disaster."

"Lesson? This is a lecture, isn't it?" I sighed.

"I feel that my time will never be long enough to prepare you, my love. When I am gone, you will be the heir to the throne. You have to take care of your brothers for me." There was a slight pause as I walked with her.

"What about _my _magic. Can I not use that?"

"Even your powers can sometimes come at a price. To bring a soul back from the dead has it's firm lines; lines that you are incapable of passing, but other things can be dangerous. You must be careful, but at the same time, you have to do what you can to save your people. They are you children, and if it means being tortured for the rest of your life so your people can life free, then so be it. Now, like I was saying, then came along your brothers, Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion; the lights of my life. And with them, I started to build my army-"

"Mother, you've told me this only a thousand times." She sighed.

"It was after I had won my throne, my rightful throne. I was in my room. Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion always used to relax on my balcony, but as I went to go check on them, I realized Drogon wasn't there. It was only a week later he had returned. He was so panicked. I finally got the nerve to follow him. He took me far and wide, and I actually thought he was trying to lead me in the middle of nowhere. But there you were, sitting in the middle of a volcano. You were only about two years old, I presumed, and you had little dragon wings flapping behind you."

"So what am I?" She touched my cheek.

"You are a King. Promise me this, you shall never marry for power. The only real power is the one you earn yourself. You know, it's funny. I could have sworn I found you, while people say you're the spitting image of me." She was right, well no really. I had dark, black hair and greenish purple eyes, but our facial features were the same. I adored my mother. She was elegant, womanly, and powerful. Not a lot of woman can sit on the Iron Throne and call themselves Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. But that was going to be me, some day.

"Oh, yes! I actually remembered why I wanted to talk to you!" she finally said. "I was hoping you and I could take a visit North, to Winterfell."

"Winterfell? Why Winterfell?"

"Being a future Queen, it is your duty to know the Lords and Ladies of the Land. Besides, I know how much you like the cold."

"What about the.. the kingdom?"

"I am leaving Ser Jorah in charge while I am gone. He is the King's hand, after all."

"You mean, _Queen's _hand, right?"

"King, queen, does it really matter? You're a woman with great power, act like it! Come now, we must get packing."

**Honestly, I must say, at first, I didn't like Daenerys Targaryen mostly because she kind of passed off as a bit slutty, but really, as I look at her now, she's defiantly a woman of power, I LOVE IT! When it comes to women kicking the total butts of men, I feel total feminist. Anyway, Bran, the King of the North, is going to be in the next chapter. **


	2. Colder Winters-2

**I guess I haven't been so specific about who's POV it was... Anyway, obviously, in the first chapter, it was Anais's, and now, it's Bran's, so... yeah!**

**Bran's POV:**

I can still never forget that dream. Maybe it does have something to do with the queen, and her children. She does have three dragons, after all. Well... four. It goes like most of my dreams, I'm in a woods. But then, suddenly, there's a light. A tiny, blue light. It comes to me, and then, it seemed out of nowhere, appeared a dragon. It wasn't a large dragon. It had these mysterious green eyes that I couldn't possibly get out of my head. It touched me on the forehead, and my whole body tingled. When I woke up, I could walk, just like that. Like I had never fallen from that stupid tower in the first place. Jojen said he didn't see anything. It seemed to be a bit suspicious, like I had to pay a price for it. It's been five years. The battle for the Iron Throne is over, but nothing is glad about it. I've lost half my family just because of complications they kingdom had with the rightful Kind. A.K.A, it's Joffery's fault. What did happen to him? Honestly, I hope that he's rotting away in a dungeon right now.

"Bran!" called Arya. She sounded snappy. She stomped right into my quarters without even knocking. "You do know of the queen coming, right?"

"Yes, well... when is that, exactly?"

"As soon as the winter's ended and the snow clears up", she said.

**Anais's POV: **

"ANAIS!" shouted my mother. I rolled my eyes. I got up and opened my door. "Something has arrived for you", she said sweetly. I made it downstairs, to where I saw she was conversing with a delivery boy.

"A letter for you, my lady. From Lord Brandon Stark, of Winterfell." I received the letter suspiciously. "Oh, and this." He went back to his horse and took out a small basket. Confused even more, I took the basket. "Good day, my lady." I took the basket and the letter up to my room. I noticed the basket wriggled a bit as I went up the stairs. I finally arrived to my bedroom and opened it, to see a little black wolf. I reached into the basket and pulled it out, cradling the animal in my arms. It seems it's joinery was rather uncomfortable, and my arms was much more warming. I opened the letter.

_Anais, _

_I hope you find my present, the direwolf, to you quite pleasing. A simple welcome to the North. I cannot wait for your arrival, and I wish you safe travels. _

_ -Lord Brandon Stark _

The direwolf pup started getting a little impatient, and wriggled in my hold.

"What should I name you?" I whispered. His dark fur remind me of ash in the sky. "Ash, Ash Targaryen." I put the little wolf down as it scurried clumsily towards the door. Sadly, it's great adventure was interrupted by my mother, who scooped him up just as he was about to exit.

"And who might the honor of meeting this adorable little wolf be?" she cooed.

"A gift, from Lord Stark of Winterfell. His name is Ash."

"Ash", my mother repeated. She looked out the window from my room. "The winter coming to an end. I suspect we shall be leaving soon. I would like you to see the Wall, Anais. It is required for the heir to the throne to know her kingdom, and what protects it." I nodded and took Ash out of her hands and laid him on my bed. "I better not be seeing wolf hair all around my house", she teased. "Dinner will be ready soon."

* * *

"Mother, has it ever occurred to you that your dragons might be turning a bit lazy?" I asked as Drogon cooed from up in a tree.

"Nonsense, my dear. Their have been flying the whole way here, their just tired, that's all. I'll give them a few more minutes. We need to pack up camp after all", she said. I climbed up the tree towards Drogon. He purred as I sat next to him on the humongous branch. I stroked his large snout.

"Come on, Drogon. Even your brothers are up. You can see snow!" I said. Drogon flew off the branch near the horses. "That's what I thought." I jumped off he branch.

"Anais, don't do that, you might ruin your armor!" my mother called. I rolled my eyes. My armor was forged from petrified dragon scales. It was equally strong as it was light. it covered my whole body, from the tips of my fingers to my toes. Because it was dragon scales, it expanded to my growth. I was quite proud of it, mostly because I built it myself. "Come, Anais."

I hopped onto my horse as my mother handed me my cloak. "It's going to get colder as we get there." I tied the cloak around my neck and road off.

We stopped for a little break and to feed the horses. Little spots of snow had already started appearing. It gave me an uneasy feeling, of this dream I had when I was younger. I was laying against mother, when I had dozed off in a deep slumber. I was a beautiful purple dragon, and I was flying with my brothers. As I defended down, snowy trees appeared by my side. A little blue light appeared, and I started following. I couldn't control myself. It led my to a little bow holding a bow and arrow. He had big brown eyes and long hair. He seemed frozen in fear. I reached up one of my claws(which were about the size of his face), and touched his chest. A purple glow flew through me, and snaked it's way into the boy, but then, I woke up. It seemed quite silly if you asked me, but never had my dreams been so precise. I can still remember his brown, scared eyes. Viserion nudged me, telling me that is was time to go. Before I climbed up on my horse, I checked on Ash to see it he was doing well. He had curled up on a ball, with his food bowl empty. I stroked his fur. He was already getting bigger by the day. I had been using my brother's old cage when they were traveling around with my mother. If he gained a few more pounds he wouldn't be able to fit into the cage.

"Come now, Anais", said Ser Jorah, my mother's hand. He had been with her when she was still the weak Khaleesi with only some baby dragons and a little less than half the Dothraki, and he was with her now, the great Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. "We mustn't keep the Lord waiting."

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I would love it if you left me little comments as you read, I always want to know what's on you mind! **

** XO Shillpa**


End file.
